


Say No

by aceofhearts88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #SayNoToHYDRACap, #SayNoToHydraSteve, the team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Cooper Barton who reads those words and yells for his Dad right away. It’s Clint Barton who rushes to New York and alerts the Avengers. Just thank the heavens Steve is on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really want to say a lot before you read this oneshot.
> 
> I just needed to write this off my chest. I don't ever want to get over what they did to Cap with this and what they did to his history. I'm very angry and pissed off about this stupid idea of theirs, and I cope with writing.
> 
> #saynotohydracap

Steve was on vacation when shit hit the fan in epic proportions and he would never ever go on vacation again if it meant he would come back to this kind of world ending catasstrophes.

Fact was, Steve had really needed a break after all four weeks of endless battles and one villain after the next, getting shot four times, thrown from a roof twice and nearly blown up once. He would have been happy to just lay back on his couch in his tower apartment with a sketchbook and some pencils but Sam, Bucky and Tony made the decision for him and bought a plane ticket and a hotel room for him.

On Borneo.

Remote little resort, complete privacy package with no outward communications, no phone, no radio, not even a newspaper available anywhere. The TV only showed movies he set into the Bluray player himself. He hadn't even been allowed to pack his own suitcase, Natasha and Wanda had taken over that job in case he would dare and smuggle a phone in there somehow or god forbid the tablet.

They had sent him off at the airport with all the dramatics children used with their parents when it was the first time they were allowed home alone, and Steve spent the first five hours of his flight picturing one scenario after the other of things that could go wrong. Natasha could get creative when bored, Bucky and Tony could get really creative when it came to pranking each other without supervision, Bucky and Sam could get extremely competitive when no one was stopping them, and frankly no one but Steve even wanted to stop them for joyful entertaining reasons.

And god forbid they built teams against each other and got it into their heads again to use the tower as their playground aka battlefield. There were still places in the communal kitchen where Steve could find color platches from the last paintball fight, and since then Tony had only upgrated their "weapons" system, Steve was very sure he had seen the blueprints for a suit with paint shooting repulsors on a holo screen once.

Or they would play dodgeball of death in the gym again. Never have I ever managed to make a superhero cry like a baby. Monopoly had turned into Tony taking them apart and Natasha being ready to hand him from the tower antenna. Charades was just a bad idea nowadays, first they had just forbidden Natasha and Clint to team up, but then Tony and Rhodey had been able to read each other like a book as well, then they had thought they were in the clear only to figure out that setting their two snipers together was a stupid move as well, those eyes just saw everything.

Poker had been a peaceful affair almost, it just hadn't ended because their three super spies and Sam the always grinning ray of sunshine had been able to call every bluff and had played on and on and on.

But Steve told himself to relax. He wanted a vacation, he got a vacation, he would use said vacation and not think of the three million ways his team could get into trouble or kill himself.

\--

It wasn't like the Avengers had started it anyway.

\--

It began when Clint turned up the tower unannounced and out of the complete blue, stormed up into the communal level in the middle of the night with a murderous scowl on his face and made such a ruckus that he had them all scramble to attack in mere seconds. Only to freeze at the sight of him, everyone of them in some half state of being dressed. 

"What the fuck, Barton?" Tony growled, dressed in only boxers, hair wild and frowning deeper when Rhodey groaned and turned to lean his head against his shoulder, just as shirtless and barefoot as his boyfriend, "Have you lost your mind?" Bucky and Natasha had to think along those lines as well, because they both glared at him, she in nothing but some overly large shirt that clearly had belonged to someone else once, and him in some ratty old way too long pyjama pants and no shirt. 

Behind Bucky, Sam grunted and flopped onto the couch, hand over his eyes, the only one wearing a completey pyjama set. Wanda pulled her dressing gown closer around herself and Vision dragged a hand down his face, apparently deciding that a Steve typical gesture was in order.  
"We have a problem." Clint declared coldly and Bucky snorted, still glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, and it's called Clint and turns up in the middle of the fucking night like some toddler screaming for attention." He snarled and Clint just slammed the little booklet he had been carrying against his chest, "What is this?"  
"Last page." Clint told him and ignored all previous insults, Natasha was at Bucky's elbow in a second and Tony and Rhodey looked curious and alert again.

"It's a comic book, what could possibly..." but there Bucky stopped in his disbelieving rant because he had pulled open the last page and stared. Mouth open. He looked just like Cooper had before he had ripped the comic book out of his hyperventilating sister's hand and had run over to his shocked father, yelling and screaming. Natasha actually gasped and then became very still, Clint could see the danger potential rise with every controlled breath.

Tony and Rhodey rushed over, Sam got back to his feet and then the yelling began.

\--

"How dare they! They can't just... HOW DARE THEY!"

"Tony, just take a breather for a second here, let's...."

"No, there is no fucking let's breathe for a second. How dare they think this could be...I don't even have words. ME! I, Tony Stark, don't have words for this! Oh my god, I'm gonna...I'm gonna fly there and blast their heads off! This is an outrage!"

"Tony, hey..."

"Don't you dare stop me!"

"TONY!"

\--

"I'm gonna kill them."

"Bucky, no."

"Bucky, yes! I'm gonna kill them! They made him...I can't even say it! They did this to him, Sam! To him! How can they...I have to punch something."

"Do. We have to do something, Buck, not punch. Do."

"I'm gonna kill them, Sam."

"At least wait until I put on some shoes. You got a plan?"

"I will have one when we're there."

\--

"You're too quiet."

"I'm not quiet."

"Yes, you are, Tasha. You are quiet. You are planning something."

"What gives me that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fifteen knives you just snuck into your pants."

"You planning on stopping me?"

"No, I'm just here to tell you to wait until I got my bow."

\--

"Vis, I'm just saying we should not storm blindly into battle."

"Wanda, they have hurt you. They have hurt the Captain. But this is hurting you and I will not let anyone hurt you. I have my route planned out, I will by at their headquarters in ten minutes."

"And do what?"

"Destroy their computer programs and servers. Make sure they cannot go on producing such disgusting content."

"Will you at least let me get dressed first?"

\--

Steve meanwhile kept on dozing on the private beach, enjoying his second to last day, surrounded only by the sound of gently crashing waves, some birds in the trees and the very distant sound of the music at the pool bar. He hadn't felt this peaceful and relaxed in ages, no worries, no stress, just calm and silence.

The sun on his skin. The very soft breeze in his hair.

Just him and no one else around to disturb him.

What a paradise.

He never wanted it to end.

\--

Bucky pushed open the doors to the office with enough force to have the doors crash against the walls on either side and even break off in one case, face set into his best glare. Behind him Sam finally managed to catch up with him and swung himself into the wide office just as Bucky slammed both hands palm first upon the desk of the quickly paling man.

"We're going on a trip." He growled, voice pitched incredibly deep and Sam crossed both arms over his chest as he came to stand next to him.  
"Before you ask, no, you do not have a choice." Sam added and staid completely calm when Bucky pulled the blindfolds from his pockets and stalked around the table, "We've got some places to show you."

Bucky made quick work of the suddenly loudly protesting man, having him blind and muffled in no time before wrenching him to his feet and swinging him up into a fireman's carry.

"Let's go."

\--

Vision and Wanda only nodded at Bucky and Sam as they passed by them with what she supposed was the comic writer's body slumped over Bucky's shoulder, kicking and screaming behind the gag. She smiled and waved Vision towards the server room while she let her powers float out and send every worker in the building home with some mental pictures to think about for the rest of the day.

She then leaned back and picked at her nails until Vision was done with loading the servers and computers up with a virus or two that he must have created on the way over.  
"It should spread into their international servers as well and delete every sign leading back to this outrageous storyline." he declared as he floated back to her a few minutes later.

She smiled and concentrated one last time to make sure to leading men of the company were still swallowing around the torture images a young girl had to endure to last them a lifetime and rethink many many life choices, before she moved closer to Vision and kissed him briefly. He smiled down at her and then picked her up bridal style and flew out of the window they had crashed upon their arrival.

\--

"Sir, I believe I have managed to delete American servers of this comic issue, shall I proceed with Europe?" Tony send another three messages off on the army of phones he had laid out on the table in the conference room and then nodded.  
"And make sure you communicate with Vision to double check, I want this isssue gone, destroyed and forgotten by tomorrow at the latest." He snarled in the end and breathed in the coffee Maria handed to him in the next moment before she effortlessly slid back into place in front of her own set of phones.

Everything was buzzing and ringing around them.

"Okay, so I got the Iron Legion off to the West Coast now. Some army buddies of Sam's and me are organising their own protests." Rhodey called into the room shortly before his phone went off again and he went out into the corridor once more, Tony still managed to blow him a kiss.   
"I've got at least three hashtags trending on twitter and people are volunteering to go out and buy out their local stores all over the world already." Sharon declared and swung herself in front of her latop on Tony's other side, "I'm gonna go ahead and get tumblr, facebook and all the other sides in on it, too."

"Good, perfect. I want those issues off the market. The more volunteers the better, make sure everyone knows Stark will pay for every single comic, they'll get their money back. I'll get mine back once I'm done sueing those guys." And then he finally got through to Pepper again, "Yes, finally, hi, have you seen what these idiots..." He blew off into a rant.

\--

Cooper Barton watched with a bright content smile how his little sister climbed up on the monkey bars to get to higher ground on the playground at their school, almost every student had come out, even the Seniors had followed the call they had made to their friends earlier to spread the word.

Their father's job was a secret, and then again it wasn't, because in Waverly everyone know anyway, and even their mother had her limits when it came to patience and secret keeping. No one messed with Cap. Messing with Cap meant messing with all Avengers, and that meant messing with their family.

"My name is Lila Barton!" Lila began to yell and then nearly faceplanted off the monkey bars again if it hadn't been for Mitchell Fearson to catch her and swing her up onto his shoulders, he was the quarterback of the local High School and a Senior at that. He was freakishly tall and Lila straightened her shoulders even more, "My name is Lila Barton and I know Cap! I know Steve Rogers and he wouldn't stand for what they did to him! He would fight against it and I want to fight, too! But I can't do it alone! Tony Stark has given us money and we want to buy every single Captain America comic issue, we want these comic destroyed so that no people can read it. Will you help me?"

She was eight.

But everyone started cheering when she was done, crowding closer and throwing around their own ideas, Cooper saw how most older kids pulled out their phones to spread the news.

Good job, lil sis.

He pulled up his own phone and send out a message to his aunt again, 'We've got them mobilized.'

\--

"I want every man and woman available out there buying these disgusting comics and burn them. Destroy them, bleach them, I don't care. I want this insult gone." Phil Coulson snapped out orders and some agents raced away to get word out what their commands were, only Melinda May remained behind as they hurried down the main corridor of the base to get to the garage.

"And what will you do now, Sir?" She wanted to know and Phil smirked, eyes flashing with the anticipation and dangerous excitement that had been building up since he had gotten the call five minutes ago. He hadn't been this thrilled in a very long time, his hands were already itching.  
"I have someone to interrogate, intimidate, whatever I feel like honestly." He explained and opened the door to the garage, striding over to Lola, his blood was boiling.

No one got to blemish Captain America.

No one got to blemish what he stood for.

No one got to blemish what he had been created for.

No one.

No one got away with this as long as he was still breathing.

"And where would that be?" Melinda asked and got into the passenger seat of Lola as he planted himself behind the wheel.  
"Just outside of Richmond, there is an old Hydra base they used to condition the Winter Soldier before they moved to DC. Barnes brought someone there, he thought I would like to have a word with him, too." Phil gritted out between his teeth and then let Lola shoot forward, "He can make the nicest presents."

\--

"Where the hell are you?"

"On a mission, Nick." Clint sighed in exasperation and then waved at another glaring goon as he passed by him with an armful of comics.  
"We could use some support back in the tower. Even I can't have eyes and ears everywhere and we need more allies if we want this contained." Fury said in his usual charming self and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you think Nat and I have been doing?" He asked and looked over to where Natasha and the man dressed all in black were standing with a little distance between them, both with arms crossed over their chests and glares on their faces as they stared down the whimpering and kneeling group of printshop owners. The fifth one they had taken down so far, "We've grouped up with Hydra."

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me right. Hydra. They don't want this bullshit as much as we, so we cooked up a temporary truce to get rid of this common enemy. Never thought I would say this one day, but Hydra is our ally in this, but don't tell Bucky." Clint advised and let another knife appear in his free hand when a Hydra henchman looked at him too long where he was still kneeling up on one of the walkways in the facility, Fury remained really quiet for a moment, "It's fine, boss, they don't want Cap associated with them, we don't want Cap's name anywhere near them. They're just as pissed as we are. And oh, Nat says my spitfire offspring and Scott Lang's little devil are mobilizing ages eighteen and below."

"I know, Lila called me five minutes ago for a mission report."

"That's my girl."

\--

"I bought the company." Tony yelled down the corridor when the sun was starting to set in the evening and Rhodey snapped his head up where he had been trying to get five minutes of rest next to Sam on the couch, whose fingers were still blurring on his twitter even after two hours.  
"You did what?" He called out himself and Tony stuck his head around the corner, grinning, hair even wilder than this morning, looking more maniac and less busy genius by now.

"I bought the comic company, let them dare and try something like this again." He quipped and then vanished again, Rhodey stared for a moment and then jumped up to run after him.

"You can't just buy the company, Tones!!"

"I can and I did!"

\--

When Steve returned in the evening two days later, his hair kissed by the sun, his body relaxed and his mind filled with blissful happiness, he was smiling when he stepped into the communal living room of the tower, only to stop short when he walked into complete chaos and his team and some extra guests more or less passed out all over the room. 

Maria and Sharon had fallen asleep at the dining room table, their hands still on the keyboards of their computers. Fury had leaned back in a chair across the table from them and seemingly just nodded off with his back straight and chin dropped onto his chest. Vision and Wanda were cuddled up on the really comfortable carpet by the TV, he had both arms protectively around her and she had her head pillowed on his chest. Steve could see that Wanda was holding a picture of her brother close to her heart.

Tony and Rhodey were wrapped around each other on the smaller couch, one looking more frazzzled than the other, Tony was still clutching three phones to his chest and had a stack of papers in one hand. Clint was sitting in an armchair with Natasha curled up on his lap like a cat. On the bigger couch, Sam was splayed out over Bucky like a blanket, faces hidden in brunet hair, completely dead to the world even as Steve went to his knees next to them and pulled up some blankets from under the couch table. It was Bucky who blinked open blue eyes and looked at him.

"Did I miss something? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nope." Bucky whispered and then directly closed his eyes again, Steve frowned for a moment but then let it fly, whatever it was it could wait until tomorrow. Couldn't have been that big or someone would have surely gotten in contact with him. So instead he hummed quietly and put some blankets over his sleeping teammates before he went up to his rooms.

He let himself fall down on his bed with a smile and a happy laugh, "Any urgent messages I should know about tonight still, Friday?"

"Only if you promise not to freak out, because Sir and the team have controlled the outcome."

"Oh god." Steve groaned and then waved a hand towards the TV screen in the corner, Friday didn't hesitate and threw up the news headlines and Steve gaped. Gaped for a very long moment and then blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> #saynotohydracap


End file.
